War and Love
by BlondeGleek247
Summary: Sam Evans is an ordinary 19 year old that lives life until one day he discovers his country is at war. He decides to become a soldier and fight for his country alonside his mates Finn, Puck and Mike. What happens when he is reconnected with his one true love? And will his past catch up with him? FABREVANS Mentions of: FINCHEL and ASIAN FUSION
1. Introduction

Lima, Ohio 2013

It's been 3 years since I met _The One._ She's been my everything since the day I got slushied and she was my angel. Her eyes enchanted me that day, and I haven't been able to break that spell she has put me under. No matter what, I will always love her. Not even after she ripped my heart out and gave it to one, Finn Hudson.

Quinn Fabray.

We dated for a few months and I can tell you now, they were the best months of my life. All went downhill when she turned to her first love, my mate, Finn. When I found out, I was so broken, destroyed and turned to a rebound. Santana Lopez. I never got over Quinn but although I was torn in pieces by her, I forgave her because you always forgive your first loves.

We went on in life and we both had our hardships. She was dumped by Finn who then went to his true love, Rachel Berry. I was happy for them they were so in love, but, it killed me to see Quinn so broken and fragile.

I was also homeless and poor. My parents both lost there jobs so my parents, brother, sister and I lived in a motel for a while which was when I began to mend my relationship with Quinn and we became friends. Deep down I always wanted more, but I didn't act, I was scared of what Quinn had the ability to do to me and my heart.

Summer came and my parents decided to move. We could afford a house though it was tiny but it was an upgrade from the motel. I hated having to leave Lima, my friends and Quinn. Though the problem was I couldn't think like that. You see, I had this thing going on with Mercedes. She was a sweet girl and I really liked her. I began to forget about Quinn and I felt myself becoming happy again. Then when I moved, I didn't know what to feel. I mean, I knew I was going to miss Mercedes but I felt like something was missing, someone was missing.

While away, I did some things I'm not very proud of but my parents needed the money and to me, nothing is more important than helping my family. I became a stripper. One night during one of my particularly well-paid shows, Rachel and Finn decided to show up. They updated me on McKinley gossip which I only partially listened to while counting my big bucks until they mentioned her name. _Quinn. _I couldn't believe what I was hearing and only got snippets, _skanks… pink hair… smoking…drinking. _I didn't even pay much attention when I found out Mercedes was dating someone else.

That was how I ended up back in the halls of McKinley High school and into the one room that felt like home. The moment I stepped through the doors, the first thing I noticed was the sad hazel eyes that once sparkled like the stars. When suddenly her gaze locked mine… which was when I knew I was home.

I then heard about the Beth situation and all I wanted to do was hold Quinn and make her pain go away but I knew that would only make things complicated so I decided that being friends was the best option and I needed a distraction. So I began chasing after Mercedes. I convinced myself that I could be happy with her like I once was.

Then my worst nightmare happened, and I almost lost her. Not her as in my now-girlfriend Mercedes. No, I nearly lost my Quinn. She was in a car accident and temporarily paralyzed. I tried so hard to not let it get to me more than it should but it was darn hard. Whenever she would sing or try and roll up a hill. My heart would ache for her.

No, I couldn't let myself fall under her spell again… little did I realize I had never fallen out of it. Then the miracle came and she was able to walk again, I couldn't believe it. I felt as if the whole world had lifted this weight off my shoulders.

Quinn was then offered a position at Yale University and I couldn't have been happier for her. If anyone deserved it, she did. The sad part about this year, was it was the final year for the majority of the seniors in club. They were all leaving to fulfill their dreams, including Quinn.

The next year I began dating Brittany and she was nice and I really thought I loved her. Though I always felt as if something was missing. I spent my final year at McKinley as happy as I could be and got into college and studying to became a successful journalist. This was when my world begun to fall apart.

Hi, I'm Sam Evans. I am 19 years old and I just heard that my country has begun to fight in war…


	2. Getting Ready

Hey reviewers,

I just wanted to say thank you so much for the positive feedback it has powered me to continue writing. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if I take a while to publish its just with school and all but I will try my hardest for you guys!

…

I woke up to the sound of my roomates/best friends snoring. Puck and Mike. Not to mention Finn who stayed over last night being rather louder than the others. I seriously wonder how they all manage to snore like a heard of elephants charging after their food as if they hadn't eaten in years.

Well today is the day.

All four of us are signing up to fight for our country today. It took a lot of convincing to convince our friends and families to let us go… but they eventually realized our determination at ending this war.

Finn, is sad for leaving his wife, Rachel. She near had a meltdown but those two understand one another and she understands why Finn is doing this. I truly believe they are meant for one another.

Puck, is excited for the 'adventure' ahead. He thinks once he comes back, the girls will all fall head over heals for him, being a heroic soldier and fighting for his country and all.

Mike, is sad about leaving his long term girlfriend, Tina. It's sad to see the _Asian Fusion _part but honestly, I think Tina's mostly going to miss Mike and his abulous body.

And then there's me, all I can think about is if I'll ever see _her _again. It's been years and I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm reminded of her and those enchanting, beautiful, hazel eyes of hers.

I begin to trod through the kitchen with droopy eyelids when I suddenly crash into the pots and pans Puck was using the other night for god-knows-what.

"Dude, why you up so early?" Puck yawns.

"Well, I would try sleeping in though some elephants are tending to keep me awake."

"As I have said before, the Puckinator, does not snore."

"Oh well, then we better get the _Puckinator _a new recording device for Christmas." I reply with air quotes.

"Guys, some of us are still sleeping," Mike awakes.

"Yeah, do you mind keeping your lady bickering to a mute for just a few more hours?" Finn adds.

"Haha very funny guys. Next time I'll snore so loud you wont be able to think!" I reply confidently. The others snort.

"Oh we'll see about that, don't be alarmed if you find a pillow smothering your face when you wake up!" Finn remarks. We all have a good laugh.

"So you guys ready for today?"

The air suddenly gets thicker and the conversation turns heavy.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be" All the guys mumble in agreement.

…

We all get dressed and have a light breakfast as none of us are that hungry. We grab our forms and everything we need and head out to what will change our lives forever.

…

"Goodevening sirs, what can I do for you today?" a soldier in a neat looking uniform asks.

…

"Are they serious?!"

"We have to leave tomorrow?!"

"I would've thought they would have given us more time for goodbyes?!"

"Guys! Calm down," I yell "We signed up to save our country, we can't forget that. Remember what the official said, they are getting desperate,"

Puck mumbles something under his breath that I don't quite catch, "What was that Puck?"

"I just said this is all becoming so… real"

We are all silent.

"I should get back to Rachel"

"I better let Tina know what's happening"

"I better go talk to my ma and bro"

"I'll go talk to my family and start packing"

We all head our separate ways.

…

"Ma… Dad… I have something I need to tell you guys," They all stare at me with confused looks, "We signed up today," They all suck in their breath, "We leave… tomorrow."

"What!?"

"They can't do that!"

"Sammy…"

"Don't leave us…"

Those words of my little sister Stacey, is what breaks my heart. I look into each and every one of their glossy eyes and what I want to say is choked back… what can I say to those sweet innocent kids?

"Guys it wont be forever, I'll go and I'll help the other guys out there then when I get home we can go to that cool water park you've always wanted to go to Stevie and we'll get you a new Barbie doll Stacey. Ma, dad I'll take you to that new restaurant you've been dying to try," They look at me with glossy eyes and I can tell they are trying so hard to smile, "I promise I'll come back, remember I always keep my promises…" I tickle the kids earning angelic giggles and a chuckle from my parents.

"I'll miss you, son"

"I'll miss you too dad"

"oh Sammy… you've *sniffle* grown up *sniffle* so fast!" I give my mum a big bear hug chocking back the tears that are threatening to spill.

"Family hug!" Stacey screams. We all jump together. It's moments like these that I'm most going to miss.

…

I head back home and find a page from what looked like a notebook, not too far from my front door. _What the heck? _I wonder who it belongs too. I pick it up and read the few words on the page…

_Dear Sam,_

_I know it's been a while… but I still lov_

It suddenly stops. _Someone who knows me wrote this. _What were they saying? Or what were they trying to say? Why didn't they finish writing? I head inside and put the note on my bedside table _they'll probably be back for it later. _I begin to pack my bags and when I'm finished I look at the clock, it's getting pretty late and I'm going to need as much rest as I can get. I change into pajamas and lay down on my bed to sleep on it for what will be the last time in a long time.

…

So what do you think of my story so far? Love it, hate it? Review if you've got any ideas or recommendations or questions it means heaps I've begun chapter 3 so just… review! THANKS :D


	3. Airport

We arrive at the airport. Rachel is clinging to Finn for dear life with tears threatening to spill, Mike and Tina whispering comforting things in each others ears with the occasional peck on the lips and Puck winking at every girl walking past. I said my goodbyes the other day. I wasn't sure if I could handle my family being here, I'd probably just ending up crying and running away, away from the world.

We all exchange one last hug before it's time... And we make our way to what future lies ahead of us...

"Men and Women please make way for the brave soldiers to make their way through to serve our country with honour!"

The queue of people we were stood behind part ways and begin to applaud us. It's overwhelming.

"Dude, hello, earth to Samuel Evans!" Puck waves his hand in front of my face.

I snap out of my thoughts.

"Sorry man, this is just...so..."

"Overwhelming. Yeah I know," my thoughts exactly "We have to man up and face our responsibility now, we're soldiers now and not only are we saving our country, but we are saving our families, our loved ones, our future generations. We are in this together. We leave together and we come home together. We cannot be separated and we cannot back down." Finn's wise words bring me confidence and put me in my place. By the looks of the other guys it's hit them too. I cannot let myself be distracted by anything or _anyone._

"_Flight AX232 boarding. Flight AX232 boarding."_

"We better get going guys. Don't wanna miss our flight." Mike snapped us all out of our reverie.

We head to our terminal. On our way we pass many soldiers having their farewells to their loved ones. We see a soldier with his wife and his toddler son, another man with his parents who seem to not want to let go of him, a soldier with what looks like his very protective grandma who is wiping her lipstick marks of his cheek with her hanky and another soldier with his girlfriend who seems to be near breaking point. All with the same emotion on their face, stoic yet hollow, sad eyes.

...

The plane is filled with other soldiers. Tall, short, muscle, skin and bones. The army has them all. The respect I feel for these guys is out of this town. I mean, yeah I've signed up and all but these guys have families, jobs.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Puck flirting with the flight attendant. _How did I know that was going to happen? _Well at least he is staying as the same old Puck we all know and love. Finn looks like he is trying to hold himself together the poor guy and Mike looks like he is coping well. I, myself, honestly don't know what to feel. I'm sure it will kick in soon but I still find it hard to believe that I'm merely a 19 year old going to a country to fight in a bloody war that I may or may not come out alive of.

I feel the plane beginning to move. I know there's no turning back now.

"Hey dudes, why is the airport moving?" I can't help but roll my eyes at Puck's dumbass comment, though it does tend to cause the others to snort.

"Oh, I dunno maybe the giant from Jack and the beanstalk has decided to use the airport as his new home... Or hey, here's a crazy idea... What if it's the _plane _moving?" I reply with as much of a straight face as I can manage.

"Hmmm didn't think of that..."

The plane begins to rumble there is definitely no turning back now. All of a sudden there's a massive jolt causing me to feel as if I'm being bounced. We begin to shake and I can just feel the motion of flying beginning. We lift up and soar upwards into the blue sky. I grip onto the seats for fear I'll fall through the bottom of the plane.

We start to straighten up and the seatbelt sign dings off. The flight attendant Puck was flirting with comes out with a tray of drinks and when she spots Puck, pulls an annoyed look in his direction. _Must have pissed her off. _Wouldn't be out of the ordinary if he did. She rolls the drink tray to us.

"Any refreshments for you this fine evening officer?" Officer? Oh that's right I'm a soldier now, "Sir?"

"Oh right, uh, yes please. Water will do just fine thanks." She begins to more my water and hands it to me.

When she drives off, I plug my headphones in to my iPod and begin to relish in the memories I have because for now, it's all I've got.

...

I wake up to the sound of a Classic Elton John hit. I look out the window and it is pitch black. I look to the clock, must have been asleep for a few hours. I look around and everyone else is sleeping and again, Puck is snoring as if he's got laryngitis. _Maybe he should get that checked. _

Suddenly a Jason Mraz song comes up. _Lucky. _It was _her _who sang that with me. It was my first duet and I remember how happy I was, how happy _we _were. Her eyes during that song shone like a star on a dark night. Beautiful. I wonder where she is now? Is she thinking of me? Nah, a girl like hers probably got a boyfriend. _He better treat her right or he's going to get it when I get back._

I start to hum along the tune and relish in the moment. And for the first time in a long time, I felt my heart was full. Once the song ended and my thoughts vanished, so did the fullness of my heart and I was brought back to the reality of war and loss of my one true love. I didn't know that I would soon be seeing her again.

...

Love it? Hate it? Review review review! Thanks to all the readers! You guys are the best and what keep me writing! :D


	4. The first battle

Hey fellow fanfic readers,

I know you've all probably been waiting for one Quinn Fabray but don't worry I introduce her in his chapter! Thanks for your patience and keep reading!

...

6 months later...

"Alright men, we are here to fight! This is war and we do not back down! We do not leave any of our men behind! And we fight as a team! We are each others brothers now! You stay focused and WE WIN THIS WAR!" Our Captain, Officer Wright is introducing us to the world of war. We have been training for 6 months and now... We begin our duty. Men are fighting everywhere, innocent women and children are dying and it's only getting worse. "Alright, soldiers go back to your dorms and await further instruction. Welcome to the army crew."

We all stride out and head back to our respective rooms. I'm sharing with Finn whilst Puck and Mike are sharing right next to us.

"Man I'm tired!" Finn slumps onto his bed. "What do you think it's like?" I look over and find him with a puzzled expression, "You know, fighting and everything."

"Well one things for sure, it ain't pretty."

"I miss Rachel." I suddenly realise what's been bumming him out lately.

"You know you are going to see her again. Don't give up hope man. If you give up hope, the rest of us will follow. Your like our leader the one we all look up to."

He looks over at me gratefully, "Thanks man." We bro hug.

"Woah sorry to interrupt the love birds!" Puck strides in chuckling. We look at him annoyed, "Well I just came to see if you have checked out the..." Wow he's being responsible and going to check out the facilities, "HOT NURSES!" Maybe not.

"Kinda slipped our minds" Finn replies rolling his eyes. I can't help but join him.

A senior officer comes jogging in, "Officers, urgent meeting at the field now!"

"Wonder what that's about."

"Come on guys we better head out, sounded like an emergency." Finn takes initiative.

...

"Men, we have been informed that there will be a surprise attack! We must prepare ourselves, load up the gear and head to the next camp within the next hour!" Everyone looks around. We all know ... This will be our first fight...

...

All our guns and knives and other gear is loaded in a truck reserved for 6 soldiers; Me, Puck, Finn, Mike, a driver and 2 senior officers.

"Alright are we all loaded?" One of the seniors ask. He gets 8 nods in response.

We all jump in and begin on our way.

...

We are all introducing ourselves and learning about each other.

"Senior officer Adam Johnson. 29 years of age. Got a wife, 2 little twin girls who just started kindergarten and born and bread in Tennessee."

"Officer James Brown. 21 years old. I have a girlfriend and my parents back home in Georgia and I have a dog named Wallace who is like my best mate." So far these stories are making me realise how much people, soldiers are willing to leave behind while they go serve their country.

"Puck. Got ma mum and siblings back home in Lima and am 20 years old and good mates with these 3." Puck looks over and gestures to Finn, Mike and I.

"Officer Finn Hudson. 20 years old. My beautiful, talented wife back home in Lima as well as my brother, step father and mum." I look to Finn and see how stoic he is.

"Senior officer Jack Williams, 31 years old. Grew up in Ohio," he looks over a us and smiles, "I have my brother back home who is my best friend and I miss him." I can see the sad look in I sees as he whispers that last part.

Finally it's my turn, "My name is Sam Evans. I am 19 years old. I grew up in Tennessee. I moved to Lima in my junior year. That year was the best year of my life because I met _the one. _I then lost her," I look over and give Finn a reassuring smile, he understands and smiles back "I promised to marry her one day and... You know what... I'm going to stick by my promises just like I told my brother. I will find her one day when I get out of this awful war!" My sudden outburst at the end earns an applaud from the other officers.

"I wish you luck young lad" Officer Williams pats me on the back.

We all head back on the road again and prepare for the fight ahead. I now also have that determination to end this war because the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can find _her. _

…

We arrive at the next camp after 3 hours of travel. We have two hours before we have to report to the General and prepare for battle. We still do not know how many men we will be facing, but many soldiers are being prepared just so that there is a safety in numbers.

I seem to have lost the other guys so I decide to look around and see what is going on round here.

The place is very dusty and dirty. Everywhere I look there are officers running with their riffles. Probably, doing last minute checks. There are tents everywhere. _This must be one of the temporary camps. _I spot a few doctors looking like they are in deep conversation. I hear a loud boom and I whip around defensively, turns out it was just officers testing their riffles. _I should probably head back and do the same. _I turn around to begin on my way when suddenly I see a flash of blonde hair that I feel I know all too well. _Hmm who was that? Looked like one of the nurses. _I push to the back of my mind and begin to head back, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach from seeing that hair.

…

"Dude, where you been?" I find Puck and the guys in our designated camp.

"Looking around." I don't mention the blonde hair. It was probably no one. "I saw some guys practicing with their guns. We should probably do the same."

"Good idea." Finn begins to collect his things followed by the rest of us. We head out to the field.

…

All the officers are gathered together when we feel a rumbling at our feet. Suddenly grenades start going off. Bombs are flown towards us. Tents are being blown up. Fires are beginning to start and begin to grow rapidly. I can hear the groans of men as they are shot. The cry for help from those that are limp. We hear gun shots being fired and it can only mean one thing…

The battle has begun…

…

I run towards the riffles and grab the first one I get my hands on. I frantically try to find the bullets. I shakily put them in and charge towards the battle field. I merely miss a bullet as I hear the opposing officers charge after me with a deadly machine in their hand. Bombs are going off every where I turn. I step over the unfortunate souls who weren't so lucky. I see a trench and immediately run towards it. I have lost the guys but I believe they will be alright. They are tough. I jump into the sandy trench where the dust and smoke is eye watering. The smoke causes me to cough as I camouflage myself in the dirt. I poise my gun up to where men are being killed by the second and fire bullet after bullet. I know I have shot a few by the sounds of them falling to the ground. All of a sudden I feel myself being pulled up and feel the impact of a fist colliding with my face. I fear another one coming my way when suddenly I am thrown to the ground, or more like _dropped. _I see Puck standing there gun poised in position and realise he just saved my life.

"Couldn't let my baby mama's true love die now could I?" he genuinely smiles at me. _Bang. _I hear another gun blow pulling me out of my reverie. I grab Puck and we make our way to somewhere more tame.

"Have you seen the others?" I ask Puck.

"Last time I saw they were doing the same as you in the trenches."

The blows start to slow down. We head back out gun in front of us ready to shoot. Most of the enemy has fled. At the same time, many enemy bodies are left laying lifeless. It brings all these emotion up that I never knew I had and its honestly sad but then I see the bodies of our officers and I realise that war is war. It will be sad. But here, everyone is as bad as each other. There is no glory to it at all.

I begin to feel dizzy and before I know it everything goes dark…

…

Dun dun dun…. What do you think will happen? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you to all my reviewers so far it means so much and especially my followers and people who have favoured my story… YOU GUYS ROCK! Keep reading everyone! I shall update as soon as possible! :D


	5. Old flames reunite

Thanks for all your patience! Quinn is in this chapter so continue reading!

…

_I'm in a green lush field with daisies everywhere. I am wearing a casual Spiderman t-shirt and my favourite pair of jeans and my favourite sneakers. I'm walking through the knee length grass and enjoying the blue sky and fresh air. I suddenly look up to find the hazel eyes I love so much. She is dressed in a white, knee-length dress that fits her body perfectly. She is wearing a pale yellow cardigan that match the daisies and her hair is let down naturally over her shoulders. She is wearing white slip-on's and no make up. She is natural beauty. She catches my eyes and her smile is as big and as bright as the sun. We begin to make our way towards one another until we meet in the middle. She jumps into my arms and we embrace each other as if our lives depended on it. I spin her around then I gently let her dainty feet touch the ground without letting go of or taking our eyes of one another. Our foreheads touch and we lean in until our lips meet. Her lips taste so sweet and I feel as if I could stay in that moment forever. She reaches up to wrap her arms around my neck and I grab her waist to pull her in closer. She then starts tapping my face… _tapping my face?

…

I wake up to the feeling something or _someone _slapping my face. I open my eyes to a guy with a Mohawk. _Puck, what a surprise. _I roll my eyes. Such a good dream ended by Puck. He's going to pay for that.

"How are you feeling sleeping beauty?" I groan in reply. "That's good."

"Leave the poor dude alone," Finn comes to my rescue, "You look terrible dude." Maybe not. The guys all chuckle and I can't help but smile a little.

"Where am I?" I manage to choke out.

"You my friend, are in a hospital tent." Mike answers.

"Why?"

"You collapsed after the last bullet. They found your lungs had taken in some of the chemicals from the bomb and caused you to feel dizzy. Nothing to serious though. They just pumped fresh air into you."

"Oh." Is all I manage to say.

"Alright boys, visiting time is over." They all grown and stumble out the tent single file. It's a pretty funny site. "How you holdin' up sport?"

"As well as can be I guess. My chest is a bit sore."

"Don't worry, that's completely normal. You took in a lot of gas that isn't good for you."

"When will I be able to fight again?"

"If you have a speedy recovery, you're lookin' at a couple of days or so. However, we need to provide you with physiotherapy because you strained your arm and if it doesn't heal soon it could permanently stuff your arm up."

"Ok, when do I start?"

"Well, if you'd like we can send in one of the nurses now?"

"Alright sure."

The doctor heads out and I look to my arm and start moving it up and down to see what I actually _can _do with my arm when suddenly I hear a soft gasp. I look up and lock gazes with the hazel eyes that I have been longing for, for so long.

"Quinn?"

…

"Sam?"

My mind has come to a halt. No further words come out and for once I actually feel like a fish because my big 'trouty mouth' is hanging down like a guppy fish. She must notice this.

"Are… are you ok?" she stutters out. Her voice brings me back to life.

"Uh…uh…yeah." That's all you can say doofus 'yeah?' the girl I love more than anything is standing write in front of me and that is all I can say? I guess I'm not completely happy because our reunion is in this stinky tent in the middle of a war. I guess I imagined it to be more like my dream with her and her shining hazel eyes. Instead, I see a dull, hollow look coming from her eyes and she looks… _sad. _"Are you ok?"

"What?... Uh yeah I'm fine…" I can tell through eyes she is lying. I have always been able to tell with her. It is like I have this connection to her. I decide that I will get it out of her later and drop the subject.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm a nurse here," she looks me directly in the eyes, "I'm guessing you are a soldier?"

"Yeah," I chuckle to lighten the mood a bit earning a small smile from the pretty girl, "What made you decide to become a nurse in a place like this?"

"Why did you become a soldier?" she retaliates.

"Hey, I asked you first." We both giggle.

"Okay, okay," she gets her breath back, "I guess I signed up because I wanted to help. I hated sitting by everyday watching soldiers dying while I'm going to uni and living my life when other's are ending. Especially after high school, the way I hurt people," I gave her a small smile, "I just wanted to make a difference even if it was small. I wanted to prove to people that I'm not the same person I used to be and that everyone thinks I am."

"I don't think you're like that," I mumble under my breath, "You're a beautiful, smart, determined girl. If people don't know who you really are like I do than you don't need them. I can tell you now that there will be people that don't understand you but that's why I love the real you. You don't let them get you down. You stay strong. Not only that, but they don't understand you like I do. But I do really think that you are a beautiful person inside and out." I see tears slipping down her face. "Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…" I stop when she shakes her head.

"No, these are happy tears,"

"Oh." I am officially confused.

"You love me?" Oh.

"Um," did I really say that out loud? Well I guess no use in denying it. "Yeah." I whisper.

"Even after I hurt you?" She looks on the verge of tears.

"I never stopped loving you. You were the best thing that happened to me at that school, that's why I fought so hard to try and bring you back to me. I knew though, how you ended things with Finn before. You needed closure. I understand. Yeah it hurt but I knew you, I know you and it's you that I love."

"I…I…I'm not ready… I'm sorry." She runs out of tent. I try to get out but I'm still too weak. What…What…What just happened? I just declared my undying love for her and she...she ran.

"What do I do now?"

…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Quinn's trauma

Ooooh what's going to happen in this chapter? I left you guys with a cliffhanger…

…

It has been a week since I last saw Quinn and it feels as if I have been searching for her everywhere. What did she mean when she said she wasn't ready? I have spent the last week so damn confused. I have not been able to think straight. It is this feeling that I know she will be somewhere around me yet at the same time it is like she has disappeared of the face of the Earth. However, I made a promise to myself to not stop searching for her and make sure she is ok.

I have finished my physiotherapy and I am back on the battlefield. I found out that over 200 men were killed in the last battle and over 50 were captured. I then later found out that we are going to launch an attack ourselves. Although, it will not be for a few months. We have been told that some of us from the last camp will be staying here until the next attack including; Mike, Finn, Puck and I. I guess I was kind of happy about that because it would mean that I have more time to find Quinn which right now, is my top priority.

I am told by one of the senior officers that I have the next two weeks to recuperate before I begin training again. I take this as my perfect chance to find her.

…

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where I could find Quinn Fabray? She is a nurse hear." I ask one of the doctors on break.

"I'm sorry that is confidential information that I am not permitted to share." With that he walks off.

That was the ninth doctor I have tried. Why won't any of them tell me? Do they think I will hurt her? Trust me, I most certainly would NOT hurt her. Well now for plan B… actually first I have to think of a plan B…

My thoughts are interrupted by a young looking nurse, "Are you looking for Quinn?" The soft voice whispers.

"Yes," I reply in the same hushed tone, "Why, where is she?"

She pulls me away and into an old trench, "First, I need to know who you are and why you want Quinn?"

"Officer Sam Evans, Quinn is my everything. Ever since high school." My honest answer seems to satisfy her as she gives me a small smile.

"So you're the famous Sam," I must look confused because she continues on, "Quinn has told me a lot about you and it may not seem like it, but you are her everything too, although she is too scared to admit it." Her voice softens as she says the last part.

"Why is she scared?" I begin to wonder maybe that was why she ran off.

"I think that is for her to tell you when she is ready. I will tell you this though, you may think you know her but something happened a fair few months ago and she is very fragile. She is nearly broken and the reason I am telling you this is because I believe that you are her hero and you will save her from this trauma she has been put through. Now I am trusting you because she is like a sister to me and if you dare hurt her I swear you wont make it out of this war."

"I would never dream of hurting her. I love her too much that it hurts me that she has been put through whatever it is. If she hurts, I hurt so I promise you I will take care of her with every ounce of love and compassion I have in me."

"Good," she gets out a piece of paper and a pen and begins to scribble something on it, "This is where you can find her. Our tent is a fair way away as they need the tents closer for doctors and soldiers but it shouldn't take you too long."

I can't contain the smile on my face, "Thank you so much, it means a lot…I don't know your name?"

"Lilly." She replies with a smile.

"Well thank you Lilly."

"It's okay, now go, find your loved one!" With that I whip around and run like the wind.

…

I slowly approach her tent. I have become somewhat nervous. What will I say? Will she be angry? What will she say? I see the flap slightly ajar. It is quite a large tent and it looks like one of the tents that have separate compartments. I quietly make my way over and open the flap slightly.

There she is.

Sitting with her back to me on one of those crappy mattresses. Her hair is tied up in a lazy ponytail and she is wearing army shorts and a white tank top and she couldn't have looked more beautiful. I notice she is writing something in a book so I cough to get her attention. She whips around startled with a shocked look on her face.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asks in a soft tone.

"I had to see you. I have been looking everywhere for you after you left me."

"Wha… I…I… I said I couldn't Sam…please just go." She looks as if she is about to start crying. Instead of following her orders I make my way over to her and envelop her in a big hug. I wrap my arms around her and she wraps her arms around my waist and tightens her grip as if she doesn't want to let go and I do the same. I rub soothing circles on her back and just hold her for what seems like eternity yet isn't enough. She quietly sobs into my shirt and I whisper comforting words into ear. Once I think she is settled down I slightly pull away from her so that I can look into her eyes but I still have a hold on her arms. She looks down so I take my finger and lift her gaze to meet mine and it is then I see all the sadness in her eyes and my heart aches.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Everything." She begins to sob again so I pull her close to me.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

I begin to sing softly into her hair,

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

I pull away slightly from her and gaze into her eyes,

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

I wipe away the tears that have trickled down her face with the pad of my thumb,

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste?_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

She gives me a small, gracious smile that is enough to melt my insides.

"It's going to be ok. I'm going to take care of you no matter what. I will take care of you and I will fix you."

"Sam… I don't know what to do." Now she looks scared.

"What's wrong?" I begin to worry.

"It isn't just me involved…"

"What do you mean?" I am so confused and worried right now.

"I will tell you but I need to start from the beginning," I nod for her to continue and she starts shaking so I hold her close, "It started a few months ago…"

…

Oooooh what happened? I will try to update as soon as possible! Please please review and tell me what you think about the story so far and KEEP READING! Again thank you to all my followers and favouriters IT MEANS SO MUCH!

Song: Fix You by ColdPlay


	7. What happened?

There is a bit of swearing but not heaps of bad words. Just one that rhymes with hit and is another word for poo.

…

"It started a few months ago…Before I knew about the war. I missed you so much and I was at Yale so I couldn't see you. I decided that in the summer break I was going to come see you. Thing was, I didn't know where you were. I went looking everywhere I could but I could never seem to find you. The entire time, though, I felt as if someone was watching me. I didn't know who but whenever I'd tell someone they would look at me as if I were crazy. I didn't know what to do. I then began feeling really uneasy and unsafe. I was really scared," She started sobbing, "I needed to find you because you were the one person that made me feel safe. I found your address and one afternoon, I went to your apartment. I had a letter that I was going to leave you because I didn't know whether you would want to see me again, so I was going to leave the decision to you, whether to contact me or not. When I got to your door I really began to feel as if someone was watching me and just…just," she was starting to shake a lot so I held her tighter, "As I was ripping the letter out of my notebook… I felt someone grab me. They held a…a cloth to my face and I fell… un…unconscious. The next thing I knew I was lying outside in a park that I didn't know. There was this man pacing in front of me with a knife. He said that if I didn't tell him about who you were… he… he would kill me. I lied and said that I thought it was someone else in that apartment and that I didn't know who you were. He said that he would know if I were lying because he knows who I am because he follows me. Then he took off and I never saw him again but I still feel as if he is watching me," She was losing control now and I was continuously rubbing my arm up and down her back feeling so angry that someone hurt her like that.

"Is that why you became a nurse?" I asked quietly and cautiously.

I felt her nod against my chest, "I thought it would be the one place I could get away from him. That's why I can't be with you, he will kill us both because I lied and… and… I can't lose you!" She is crying hard now and it is breaking my heart.

"I promise you that won't happen. I will take care of us. Besides, I have a gun." I try to lighten the mood a bit, "Wait, you said you were leaving a note?" She nods. "I found half a note that afternoon. Come with me."

I hold her hand and entwine our fingers as I lead her out of her tent.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"I have that note. Do you have the notebook it was ripped from?" she nods and holds it up for me to see. I smile. We make our way towards my tent.

When we get there, I realize the guys must be out training. They'll have to see her tonight. I make a mental note to myself. I lead her into my tent and sit her down on my bed. She looks around while I try and find the note. I kept it because something felt so familiar about it. Now I know why.

"Found it!" I sit beside her and she hands me her book. I open it and hold the half note to the rest of it and I read it…

_Dear Sam,_

_I know it's been a while… but I still love you. The last few years without you have been hard but I have finally gained the courage to find you. I completely understand if after all these years you don't want a relationship with me and I congratulate you if you are in one. I am sorry for hurting. I know it is a bit late but I just wanted you to know. You will forever be in my heart._

_With all my love,_

_Quinn Fabray xxx_

I turn to face Quinn and I can see she is blushing even though she refuses to look at me. I tilt her head upwards and lean forward, she does too and finally, I close the gap between us as our lips meet. It is very passionate and slow but so full of love. We have both been longing for one another and now we are together. In this moment I forget all the troubles that this may or may not cause. I am in the moment with the love of my life and … nothing could be more perfect.

When we both part for need of air, we keep our foreheads touching. Her arms have snaked their way around my neck and mine, around her waist.

"Like I said a week ago, I never stopped loving you and … and I would love for you to be… be my girl again?" I am visibly blushing now but I don't care.

"I want nothing more than to be your girl again!" we embrace each other again, "What about that man though and his threat?"

"I won't let anything or anyone take you away from me again. We will work this out," She smiles at me and we kiss again, "Did he say why he wanted to know who I am?" She shakes her head.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well the day he came to you was the day that I had signed up. Before that I had been thinking about it."

"Maybe he has something to do with this war?" Quinn suggests.

"Maybe, but what would he want with me?"

"Maybe you should talk to whoever is in charge of you and see if he knows anything."

"That is actually a good idea but can you come with me?" I ask shyly. I'm pretty nervous. I am the reason that Quinn was hurt so what do they want with me?

"Of course." We lay down together. She is wrapped up in my arms, safe and sound. The way it is supposed to be. I think about what our life will be like in the future, _together. _I drift off to sleep once I know that she is resting and I can see she is smiling in her sleep. I drift off with a smile on my face as well.

…

"Quinn!"

"No freakin' way!"

"Baby mama!"

I snap my eyes open. Finn, Puck and Mike are standing over me with wide eyes and open mouths. I feel a stirring in my arms and there lays the peaceful Quinn Fabray lying in my arms. I nearly forgot all the recent activities of yesterday and as I remembered the smile on my face grows 10 times bigger I fear my face will break.

"Well! Explain!" Finn yells in my face. Quinn stirs again.

"Jeez, shh, you'll wake her up!" I whisper-yell. I motion to go outside the tent. I gently move my arm out from under her and am relieved when she doesn't wake up. I make my way outside the tent following the other guys.

They all give me a look of well-begin-explaining. I tell them about the first time I saw her again and how she ran. I then told them about her friend and how I went looking for. I then told them about what Quinn told me about being followed and they gave me a look of _sympathy? _They looked pretty freaked out themselves.

"I want to help you guys." Finn states.

"Me too." Mike joins.

"Count me in. Danger is my middle name." You can guess who that was.

"Guys it is too dangerous to get heaps of people,"

"Don't care. We are helping our friends whether you like it or not." I give finn an appreciative smile.

"So what's the plan?" Mike questions.

"Well, I was going to talk to one of the senior officers…"

"You can't do that!" Finn yells. I get confused.

"Why?"

"If they find out that you are dating a nurse, they will transfer you."

"What if I just said she was a friend?"

"Won't work. If they get involved. It will just create more shit for you." Wow Finn must be serious, he never swears.

Quinn then walks out of the tent with sleepy eyes, "Oh, uh… Hi."

"Baby mama!"

"Quinn!"

"Hey!"

They all get really excited and run over to her and give her big hugs. She seems shocked at first but then warms up and smiles to each of them. I think they are smothering her because she looks over Finn's shoulder and mouths 'Help me!' I can't help but laugh.

"Alright guys, you just saw her, calm down." We all laugh.

"It is so good to see you guys!" Quinn seems excited as well now.

"I missed my baby mama!" She giggles. Gosh, I love that sound.

"Quinn, I told them about … you know."

"Oh…ok."

"They are going to help us." She smiles and is about to open her mouth to protest but Puck beats her to it.

"We ARE helping. End of discussion." She smiles at him graciously.

"Change of plans, we can't talk to a senior officer. Things will get too messy."

"Alright, so what do we do?"

Puck speaks up, this can't be good, "I have an idea…"

…

What will Puck's idea be? Please REVIEW and get all your friends to come read!

The more the merrier!


	8. Unexpected turn for the worst

What do you guys think of the story? Should I change anything? Should I keep writing or stop writing? Do you like where it is headed? Please review!

…

"_I have an idea…"_

"Okay, what is it?" I ask cautiously.

"We could find this guy ourselves… you know… _detective style._" He replies with a sneaky look on his face.

"Do you know how much trouble we could get in?!" Finn seems exasperated. The poor guy.

"Yeah, we want to help but that's… that's just crazy!" Mike joins Finn.

What comes out of my mouth causes all 4 heads to turn to me shocked. "I'll do it." They all stare at me open-mouthed. Probably, because I am usually the rational one who doesn't jump the gun. I don't know. Maybe it is because I want to help Quinn. I hate seeing her so broken and fragile and the only way to fix her is to find out what this guy wants and get rid of him.

"No Sam," Quinn demands, "You are not doing this. I don't care how you think it may help. I am not losing you. You will not and I repeat, will NOT be doing this yourself." Wow, I have never seen her so determined, not even in high school, now that is saying something.

"Well we know who controls this relationship." Puck mumbles under his breath. I roll my eyes at him.

"You know what? Forget this whole thing it was stupid, I shouldn't have told you. Let's just go back to our duties on this battlefield. We can't afford to be distracted by my problems that aren't that big so lets all just get ready for the day ahead of us, okay?" Quinn seems to have had enough. Is she just going to give up? Maybe I should talk to the captain later on? Yes, that's what I will do.

I look around and see all the confused faces looking at Quinn. "If that's what you want." I lie. I look to the guys and mouth I'll talk to them later. They seem to understand and mumble a quiet okay.

"Okay then, so I will see you guys tonight?" She questions preparing to gather her things and leave. We all nod and she gives me a quick peck. As she walks off I quickly grab her arm and spin her in and give her a kiss on her lips that makes my knees go weak. She smirks and walks off.

Once we are sure she is gone I begin to explain to the guys, "I'm going to talk to the captain tonight to try and see if he has any information on this guy. Just please don't tell Quinn. I don't want her to worry."

"No prob man."

"Yeah, no problem."

"We got your back." I'm glad I can call these guys my friend. They really are awesome. I have no idea what I would do without them. They have always had my back. Sure, we have had our troubles but it is what has made our bond closer. These guys are basically my brothers from other mothers.

…

I head out of the tent because Quinn told me that she gets an hour break everyday at 11 am. I make my way towards her tent and when I get there let myself in. She is sat there reading a book and she is looking like she is really pulled into the book because she doesn't notice me walk in. she has her tongue poking out of her lips in concentration and she looks so damn adorable.

"Quinn?" She jumps startled. _I seem to startle her a lot. _I laugh internally.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She jumps up to come hug me. I give her a kiss on the head and we make our way over to her bed and lay down in each others arms.

We lay in each others arms silently for a while just relishing in the moment being together. Right now, I couldn't imagine life without her. I don't know how I survived without her for so long. I love her so much and by the way she is snuggling up me, I think she feels the same way. I think she feels me staring, though I like to call it admiring, her because she shifts her head to look up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes that draw me in every time I look into them.

"Why are you staring at me?" She smirks.

"Because you are beautiful," She looks down and blushes, "And because I can't imagine life without you."

"I love you too," She looks back into my eyes, "How are we going to make this work?"

"Make what work?" I get confused.

"Well, you are a soldier, I am a nurse. One of us is going to be moved sooner or later and I don't want to be separated from you." She has tears in her eyes.

"We can do it. I promise you, I will not lose you and you will not lose me. You are stuck with me." I rub my nose against hers and earn the angelic giggle that makes my heart melt.

"Okay. I trust you." We look deep into each others eyes. I feel loving, loved, complete. I lean down and we share a passionate kiss. That was the first time we made love. It was the best feeling in the world.

…

We both woke up with smiles on our faces and just lying peacefully before Quinn had to return to the hospital tent. As was collecting her things I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me and gave her a kiss much like earlier in the morning. She giggles.

"I had a really great time with you." I say out of compassion and I feel as if I am full of so much love that my heart could burst.

"Me too." She smiles, "I really have to go now." She laughs.

"Okay. I love you." I pout.

"Ohh don't pout Sammy. I love you more." She pulls a sad pouty face as well.

"Not possible." I pull her in for one last kiss before reluctantly letting go. She smiles and then heads out.

I can't wipe the smile on my face as I walk back to my tent. My mind then turns to the creeper that threatened to hurt _my _Quinn. I turn my thoughts to what I will say to the Captain. I nearly miss the sound of the gun shot flying in the air. Keyword, _nearly._

…

I run towards the hospital tent in search of Quinn. For the last 10 minutes gun shots have been going off repeatedly. I want to make sure that she is ok. I get to the tent and dive down just in time as a gun shoots a whole through the tent right where I was standing. I get into the tent and there is smoke everywhere. Nurses are running around hauling the dead weight of the soldiers trying to get them out and to safety. There are screams of pain everywhere but I continue moving through the tent calling Quinn's name. Doctors and nurses try to escort me out but I am too strong for them. I can't find Quinn anywhere. I keep calling, "Quinn! Where are you?! Quinn!"

Quinn's friend Lilly then comes up to me ushering me out, "Quinn isn't here. She went with other soldiers looking for you! You have to go find her!"

With that I run like I have never run before. I sprint to every tent searching for her. There is no sign of her. I run to our tent to see if she is there. No sign. I run to her tent hoping with all my heart she is there safe and sound. No sign. I then see many soldiers and nurses heading towards the main building built in the centre and head in that direction.

When I get inside, there are soldiers spluttering blood everywhere. There a doctors sweating with fear as they try and rescue these, near-dead, soldiers. Nurses are running around everywhere bandaging wounded soldiers but I can't find the blonde one I am looking for. I head back outside in hope that I will find her carrying in a soldier but I have no such luck.

In the distance, I spot figures moving towards me. Big trucks are following behind the moving figures. As they start to move closer I realize that they are people, men that are running towards… _me. _The men are holding guns. As they get closer I begin to freeze. They aren't our soldiers. They are … _the enemy. _I feel a sudden pain in my arm. I look down and realize I have been shot. I hold onto it still unable to move. The men run towards me and it is when a fist collides with my face that I come back to my senses and run.

I sprint away from the monsters and their machines. I run as if my life depended on it, _though it probably did. _I fall into a ditch. My arm that was shot gets pulled underneath me and I feel as if I am about to die. My mind flickers back to all the happy memories that I have had in my life mostly about Quinn. _Quinn. I have to live for her. I promised her and I keep my promises. _With that thought I pull myself to my knees although painfully. I stand up and I begin running again. I don't hear the men chasing me anymore that must be a good sign but then, I trip over something. _A rope? _I roll onto my back and look up to find evil smirks looking down on me.

"Well hello there pretty blonde boy. We have some unfinished business with you and all thanks to your pretty little blonde liar… we found you!" He smirks.

_My Quinn. _This guys bad mouths my girl another time and he will have another thing coming. Suddenly…

Everything turns black…

…

What do you think? Is it good? What do you think will or should happen? Please please REVIEW!


	9. Captured

I wake up to a throbbing pain in my head. It hurts like hell. What happened? I open my eyes to the foreign surroundings. Where am I? I look around and it is near pitch black. It is a small room that reeks of blood. All I can see are broken chairs in a few corners, a ripped up, dusty, unused lounge, cracks in the floor board, dust everywhere and a figure…?

"Well good afternoon blondie. How are you doing? Wouldn't expect you to feel to good eh?" I am startled by the sudden gruff. I turn my head to the source of the voice. It is a scruffy looking man with tattoos up and down his arm and an evil smirk on his face. He has a knife in his hand and is smoothing along the blade with his fingertips. I growl at him.

"Whoa didn't know we were secretly a bear!" he chuckles to himself and gets up off the seat he was sitting on. He slowly strides his way toward me and I try to back away. I then realize that I am strapped to a metal pole behind me and I am unable to move anywhere. He chuckles when he sees that I realize I am not going anywhere. He crouches in front of me with his knife close at hand. He is smirking and looking from me to the knife then back to me again. I begin to sweat a lot. My breath gets heavy. I try not to show my fear but its just so damn hard when a creepy guy is up in your face with a knife only a couple of inches from your neck!

"What do you want with me?" I whisper roughly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" His smirks drops and I see I have hit a nerve, "You only managed to ruin our lives! You couldn't even give a shit! Tell me, do you do that with all your _mates_?" He spits that last word as if it were venomous, "You are such a backstabbing, lying, di…"

"That's enough Drew!" Another man came barging through with an angry look on his face. He seemed a little less scruffy then the other guy and seemed to look decent wearing a uniform that I didn't recognize. Although I did recognize the face. I just didn't know where from? "You," he points to me, "Get up." He demands and glares at me. I slide up the pole, still attached. He nods to the other psycho, Drew, and he comes and cuts my rope. I realize how much it actually hurt and rub at my wrists. A third guy comes into the picture who I don't recognize but he is massive. Him and the guy with the knife grab each of my arms roughly and lead me through the run down, dirty house. They tug at me and I am scared shitless. A million things are running through my mind. What do they want with me? Why am I here? What did I do?

They shove me onto the floor in a new room that looks worse than the last. The guy that seems to be the head comes toward me and leans right into my face. I can smell the alcohol rolling off his breath. Eyes piercing Brown, "You want to know what we want with you eh?" I give a small nod, "Well given you ruined my damn life… I was thinking of doing the same. You know, returning the favour." He gives a small smirk.

"Who are you? What did I ever do to you?" He chuckles.

"Name's Richard. Although you probably know me as blue bubblegum, white chocolate." A shooting pain of recognition shoots through my stomach. I have never felt so sick in my life. I can't believe it. What? How? I feel as if I could vomit at anytime.

"What…? How…?" He stands up and points to Drew.

"That's Drew, you know him as Bob the fireman." I look over and there he is glaring at me, seething through his teeth. He looks as if he is about to pounce on me at any second. I go rigid. I forget how to breathe.

Flashback

_I just finished my stripping show. Yes, I am a stripper. My parents are dirt poor and this earns decent money and I want to do everything in my power to help them. I hate this job, but, right now, it is all I have got. I walk out into the valley just outside the club. It is pitch black and all I can see are, two big green dumps._

_I hear a sudden yelp. I cautiously walk towards the whimpering noise. I find Richard or Blue Bubblegum leaning against a wall breathless and with a pained expression. I make my way over when suddenly a man in a suite appears from no where. He jumps on Richard and begins to beat him square in the face repeatedly. Out of instinct I run over to pull the guy off of him. The guy turns around and begins to pound me. I pounce back and knock him to the ground. I punch repeatedly in the face. He tries to kick me off him but I am too strong. Eventually, he begins to weaken so I get off him._

"_Go, now!" I yell at him. He seems to get the message and jumps up and scurries off or more like limps off. I turn around to find Richard all bloodied and near unconscious. I run over to him and pull him to his feet and quickly walk him over to my beat up truck. I put him in the back and I realize I don't know where to take him. I cant take him to the hospital because questions will be raised._

"_Home." I hear him squeak out. Well it is not like I have any other choices. He gives me silent directions. Its not too far away. His house is rotting, literally, on the outside. I turn the engine off and get out the car to get him out. He trudged him in the front door and got him to his bed._

"_Thank you Sam." Richard looked over at him with a very gracious look and a small smile. He was truly grateful for Sam's help._

"_Okay, well I better get going. I hope you feel better." Sam gave him a small smile. _

_Before he headed out though, Richard called out to him, "Can you stay with me Sam?" I was really tired and sore. I just wanted to get home. I didn't even know this dude that well._

"_Um, I gotta head back home." I tried to make another get away but he got out of the bed and stumbled towards me and grabbed my hand._

"_Please?" He whispered. At this point I felt extremely uncomfortable. He held my hand was mere inches from me. He then began to lean in. He closed his eyes. I was paralyzed with shock but I soon shook out of it and pushed him back. He fell onto the bed and looked at me with wide eyes. "What the hell?" he glared at me angrily._

"_I'm…I'm not…g…gay!" I manage to stutter out. I begin to stumble backwards with a frown on my face._

"_You…You brought me home and…took…took care of me!" He screams and looks horrified. He begins to get tears in his eyes. He furiously wipes at them. I look at him in total shock. "Get out!" he orders me and with no hesitation I sprint out the door and to my car. I get in and speed off. Never looking back._

End of flashback

"I'm…I…What did I do to you?" I ask Drew genuinely confused.

He scoffs, "Richie over here quit cause of you. I was left by myself you effing moron. I had to take care of all them bloody ladies by myself! Do you know what that did to my self esteem?!"

"Now, you are going to hurt as much as we were then. Do you hear me? I will forever hate you _white chocolate," _he spits those words and I wince, "You will suffer if it is the last thing I do!"

"Why?" I whisper, "Why are you doing this to me? I didn't want to hurt you. I was only a boy. I was scared. I didn't know what to do." I try to explain myself. How can this be happening?

"Well it's a little to late for that boy," He spits, "I will make you suffer and I have the perfect way." He has a devious grin on his face. The next words make my stomach churn, "I'm sure Quinn is definitely missing her man… Find her and bring her to me!"

I growl at him, "Don't you dare touch her!"

"What are you going to do about it Sammy boy?" he send me a smirk that makes shivers crawl up my smile and I am seriously about to be sick. He comes towards me and gives a kick to the stomach, "That is a little preview to what your heart shall feel when Quinnie dear arrives and there is nothing you can do to help her…" He begins to chuckle.

"No, please don't hurt her I'll do anything just not her…please," I whisper afraid that my voice will shatter her heart "She didn't do anything please?" He begins to walk out chuckling followed by the other two. "NO STOP PLEASE! YOU CAN'T HURT HER!" My heart begins to break, bit by bit. _Please be safe Quinn._

_Please._

…

Thank you to everyone who has been viewing and especially those who review!

Do you want Quinn's P.O.V next? REVIEW and tell me how I am doing!


	10. Reunited In The Worst Possible Way

Okay so I thought I would mix it up a bit, so this will be Quinn's point of view.

Reviews are always welcome!

…

Its been two weeks since Sam has gone missing and I'm beside myself. What happened? They said he is M.I.A. But how? Lilly told me he was looking for me. I was looking for him. He couldn't have gone far, right?

On top of that, Finn has gone missing and Mike is in hospital. He was shot in the leg but apparently he is going to be okay but he is being sent back. Puck and I don't know what to do. He is trying to cope with the disappearance of two of his best friends while I… I don't even know what I'm doing. I cry myself to sleep at night and then when I do manage to fall asleep, I wake up because of a nightmare with different scenarios of what is going on with Sam.

I have spoken to all the officials I know and they wont do anything! Do they even care? I am just so mad that Sam left me. He promised me he wouldn't!

"Hey." Puck walks into my tent sadly. I can see this has taken a big toll on him too. The poor guy has to fight still. He seems sad and lonely. Can't blame him though. Although I have recently observed that whenever he sees Lilly, he lights like a little boy on Christmas day. She does too. I wonder what is going on between them. Ever since he came to the hospital tent to check on Mike, he has been looking at her almost how I look at Sam… Oh, Sam.

"Hi," I give him a small smile and close the book I have been trying to concentrate on but find myself re-reading the same sentence over and over again, "How are you?" Wow, Quinn, what a stupid question.

"I'm doing okay, but what about you, you look… lost?"

I contemplate my answer. I guess lost is a very good way to put it. My dream finally comes true and I am back in the arms in my life and then all of a sudden… he's taken from me. Taken, again. I guess I have always been lost without him but I know that that was my doing and I tried to accept that. But, now, he's just… gone. I don't even know why. God knows what happened to him and it scares me. He could be anywhere for any reason and I have to sit here helplessly because I have no rights because no one can know we were together. I feel the tears brimming in my eyes and before I know what Puck has his arms wrapped around me and I am bawling. I can feel his tears on my head. He tries to calm me by rocking me back and forth but it's no use. I have lost myself once again.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay." We both secretly know though, that we don't know what's going to happen.

…

I make my way over to the headquarters to see if there is any more information. My hopes aren't too high though. They always just send me away. There is no one around which seems a little odd and the tents all look… deserted?

I make it to the front step and knock on the door… no answer. I knock again… no answer. What is going on here? I start to freak out. Oh how I wish Sam was here. He always knows how to calm me down.

I begin to head towards the hospital tent which is about a 5 minute walk. As I head over the deserted plain, I hear a whimper. I don't know what it is but I decide to follow the sound. Maybe someone can help me?

As I get closer to the noise, I realize that it sounds like a person when suddenly I reach a tent and peak around the corner. It is a scruffy looking man that looks rather scared. He looks up at me startled. He has red, puffy eyes with tears and he has a bleeding head. He looks frightened by my presence.

"Are you okay, sir?" I squat down so I am eye level with him to show him that I do not wish to hurt him. Suddenly, I recognize the face and my breath hitches in my throat, before I know it, I feel the impact of a fist into my gut. The next I know, my world has gone black.

…

I feel so sick. I wake up to find myself in what feels like a moving vehicle and by my surroundings it is an old beat up truck because I can see the bends in it from the inside.

"Hello sleeping beauty," The guy who was crying smirks at me. I feel myself beginning to shake with fear. I can't remember ever feeling so scared. Except for when those men threatened me. Looking around at the other two men, one staring at me and the other staring ahead, I realize these were the men that threatened me.

Flashback

"_What do you want with me?" I cry. I am sitting on a bench shivering. Why are these men after me and Sam? What did he do?_

"_We want to find your precious Sam… He ruined our lives and it is about damn time he paid the price. Don't you think Richie?" He smirks at me and I can see through his blood shot eyes that he is broken. For a second a feel sorry for him but then I remember that he wants to hurt me and … Sam._

"_I swear I don't know who you are talking about!" I lie, "I have never met a Sam in my life. Just saying those words makes me feel sick. Of course I know Sam, he is the love of my life but I am smart enough to realize that if I tell the truth, they will only hurt him and that thought is something I never EVER want to happen._

"_You better not be lying to us Blondie, because we WILL find you and you WILL pay a price, got it?" I nod quickly in response. I then feel the impact of a foot in my stomach and then next thing I know I have woken up breathless._

End of flashback

"Long time no see, eh?" The guy who I think is named Richie smirks at me. He hasn't changed except for the fact that he looks a little less scruffy. I only grunt in response.

"Well then, we were going to play nice but if you aren't going to cooperate…" He picks up a gun and points it to my temple. His expression turns serious and cold-blooded, "You lied to us… do you remember what I said if that happened? Well I think you do and that still stands because I don't like being lied to," He readjusts the gun and it is digging into my head. I wince, "You do realize that we have your lover boy, as soon as you get there we are going to make sure he hurts, just as much as we did. The best way to do that, is to make him watch his pretty, helpless little blonde squirm in pain and know that _he _is the cause of it." He whispers in my ear and I swear shivers ran up and down my spine. My breath gets heavy and sharp and I feel the terror tears brimming in my eyes.

_You have to be strong Quinn. Do not let them get to you. They are all talk. _I try to calm myself down but then I get flashes off me being hit repeatedly and the bloodied expression on Sam's face and I lose control again. How can my life go from perfect to my worst nightmare in the space of two weeks?

…

I must have fallen asleep again because I wake up being thrashed into the side of the truck. I feel two men, each grabbing one of my arms as they drag me into a deserted house. It has cobwebs inside and out and the wood it is made from is rotting and breaking. They lead onto a porch that has a broken porch swing and a damaged ladder near a window that you can't see in because of all the dust. I think his name is Drew, kicks open the door while still gripping my arm. I can feel Richie dragging behind, gun still poised and ready to shoot if I try and escape. The inside of it doesn't look much different. Every room I walk past has broken, wrecked furniture, tatty walls that has wallpaper ripping, cracks in the walls, ceilings and floors and a reeky smell that makes me gag. I feel like I am so scared, I could be sick at any moment. They lead me into a room and chuck me to the ground. It is then that I finally let all the remnants of breakfast come back up and I am impressed to hear the gagging of the creeps behind me.

"Well I certainly, ain't cleaning that up so if you find a way, feel free…" Richie smirks knowing that I'm just going to have to stay with the smell. They all leave the room and I am left alone with my confused thoughts. What happened between Sam and these psycho's?

…

I found a clock in the room I was in that didn't seem broken and carefully watched time as it slipped by and I couldn't do anything to stop. I feel the tears coming to me as I think about Sam and how safe he made me feel. I can only dream of his warm breath tickling my ear as he whispers comforting things to me and wraps his big strong arms around me.

I find myself in a ball and rocking myself to try and calm down. Will I ever see him again? Where is he? Is he safe? Will I see anyone apart from these creepers again? Are they going to kill me?

…

I hear the murmurs and laughter from what seems like the men. I then hear a door slam meaning that they have left. I try to get up but I feel the weight of something holding me down. I look behind me to find my arms tied to a chair. Its tied damn-well tight too. I feel the paining shooting through my stomach and my wrists begin to ache. My feet and legs are cramping and my neck is sore. I am so uncomfortable and on top of that I am so scared. I have never felt this before. Not even when I found out I was sixteen and pregnant. Or when Sam walked away from me in the school hall after he found out I cheated. Now that is hard to beat. I try to shake my arms free and knock the chair but it's no use and I am just wearing myself out and putting myself through more pain. I give up. _No, Lucy Quinn Fabray does NOT give up! She finds a way out of her problem just like she did with Beth, when she got into Yale and when she got her Sam Evans back! _

I just have to stay calm and keep faith. I have to find a way out of here so that I can find Sam, my Sam who is okay. I can feel he is okay. He promised me he wouldn't leave me and I know he won't break his promise. Samuel Evans keeps his promises.

…

6 hours later, I heard the front door open again and once again, I hear the chuckling of the tree men who I refuse to let ruin my life. They walk past my room and I quickly pretend to be asleep so they leave me alone. Surprisingly, they do and walk into another room. I reopen my eyes. I then hear a… groan? I hear shuffling and it's getting closer to me. Suddenly a flash of blonde hair is pushed in front of me. I know that head anywhere. When his eyes meet mine, a rush of recognition flows through both our eyes…

"Sam?"

"Quinn?"

…

What do you think? Like it so far? Please Review!


	11. Escape

"Alrighty love birds, you've got today and today only to be with each other and then…" Richie smirks, "It's time to watch poor Sammy's heart break…" He, along with the other guys, chuckle before stamping out the door leaving it to a very loud bang. I clamor over to Quinn and embrace her with all my might. I can feel her trembling under my grip and I can feel her tears, soaking through my, now tattered and ripped, uniform. I can feel her grip on me as if she will never let go. Not even the strongest of the strongest could tear us apart.

We embrace each other for what seems like eternity before I build all my courage to pull back and look in to those deep hazel eyes that I fell in love with, "I'm so scared." She whispers and I can feel the shaking beginning again and so out of instinct, I pull her in closer because it is all that feels right at this time.

I feel her violently shaking and full-on bursting into tears and I can feel my eyes become hot and begin to sting with tears, before I finally give in and just let them fall freely.

"It's going to be okay," I whisper trying to sound as confident as I can muster, "I won't let anyone lay a finger on you." Truth is, I have no idea what is going to happen. There's one of me tied up behind my back versus 3 of them that are strong and, I'm guessing, are pretty healthy. I know why they are doing this, and I have to hand it to them, they have found the way that will completely break and shatter me into a million tiny little pieces… hurting Quinn.

Instead of proceeding to attempt to convince her it will be okay, which we both know we have no idea what is going to happen, I hold her close to me and we embrace each other. Right now, every second that we have together counts. I think over all our memories together, good and not-so-good. I remember all the times we spent laying together and just holding each other and talking about our future together. I had my whole life with her planned out and now… now those 3 beasts have the power to take all of that from me…from us… in the blink of an eye. I can't let that happen… I wont let that happen… but how? What can I do to protect her…protect our life?

Quinn pulls away this time breaking me out of my reverie, "What are we going to do?" She seems to have calmed down but her red, puffy eyes are still very visible and it breaks my heart. The only times I have seen her so broken and vulnerable were when she told me about Beth and when she talks about her dad, both very rare occasions.

I have no idea how to answer her question. What are we going to do? The same question that has been haunting me since the day I was kidnapped. Right now the only thing I do know is that I will not let her be taken from me again. They will have to get through me before they go anywhere near her. So this is what I tell her.

She looks at me and I can feel her eyes searing through my soul. All that flows through my heart is love… pure and true love.

No one moves. We stay like this for what feels like forever and I wish that I could just wake up from this nightmare. I wish that everything would fine when I wake up and I would wake up to find these beautiful hazel eyes just looking into mine before we get up to begin our lives…together.

However, we aren't. This is not some nightmare, it is a reality and its my responsibility to get us out of here. But how? I look around the room and all I can see is a broken window and a … a knife! Perfect!

I pull away from Quinn, "Look," she looks at me confused, "Over there," I point showing her the sharp object and I can see the corners of her mouth turning upward. We think alike. I then look in the direction of the broken and she follows my gaze, "If we can cut ourselves free from this rope, we can get out of here. She nods and reluctantly lets go of me. I stand up and head towards the direction of the knife but not before checking around to see if there are any hidden cameras. The coast seems clear, _no cameras, wow they are dumb. _With great difficulty I bend down and grab the knife and sit back down next to Quinn.

I carefully saw on the rope with Quinn watching so when I am close to sawing myself, she can warn me. The rope is tough and it feels like a tough tire rubber. After 10 minutes of continual sawing, I finally rid the rope. My wrists finally feel free but are in great pain because of how tight the new rope was. I rub at my wrists carefully and then pick the knife up again to begin on Quinn's.

Her rope is a lot tighter and I mentally curse at those men. I can tell she is in pain because she keeps wincing. She thinks I can't hear her, but I can.

I finally cut it and I can see the blood trails, blisters and marks left from the rope on her wrist. She holds onto them and rubs them softly. I can see tears brimming in her eyes. I take a hold of her hands and gently rub her wrists. She seems to take comfort in that so I continue and look into her eyes. I can tell that she knows I will take care of her and we give each other a small smile.

I get up and gently help her up. Her legs are a little wobbly so I help her to the window. I quietly creep back to make sure they haven't come back without us knowing. I creep through the hallway and check all the rooms and outside all the windows. They are all still out so I quickly move back to Quinn.

The hole in the window isn't big enough to fit through so I signal Quinn to step back. I smash the window with my fist and it shatters the whole window. I can feel my knuckles begin to bleed but I don't care. I climb out first but then realize that we are probably about 3 metres off the ground. I jump down successfully but when I look up to see Quinn I can see the petrified look on her face. I forgot how scared she was of heights.

She starts to back away from the window, "I… I… I can't!" She is shaking and I hate seeing her so scared.

"It's okay, Quinn. I promise I will catch you! Trust me!" She looks at me and I think I have convinced her because she slowly makes her way back towards the window and carefully puts one leg out the window. Just as she is about to thread her second leg through, a brick gives way and she comes falling down. I run towards her and catch her just in time bridal style. She looks up at me with those hazel eyes, "Told you." I give her my famous lopsided grin and I can see that she smiles.

"I always trust you." My heart melts.

I hear a bang, "Come on, we have to get out of here." I look around my surroundings and there is only dust and rubble. I look further and there seems to be a forest. I decide that is where we need to go.

Just at that moment, I hear the sound of a car driving through the gravel. I turn around and it seems that they are back. As the others trod in, Drew spots me and I can see the angry fire in his eyes as I see him yelling to the others. Suddenly, everything turns into slow motion as I grab Quinn and tell her to run. I grab her hand and drag her away towards the forest. I can feel her stumbling but I know I can't stop. I keep running with her trailing behind me. As we near the forest I can hear the rumbling of the car as it gets nearer.

Just as it gets near us I pull Quinn into the forest. We jump over all the fallen logs and push through the shrubs. I feel branches and twigs digging into me but I keep running. I can feel Quinn beginning to drag again but I just tug. The noise of the men begins to die out and we begin to lose them. I start to slow down to a walking pace. I turn around and Quinn looks exhausted. Suddenly, realization hits me… "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

She looks at me through tired, red eyes, "A couple of days maybe." She breathes out. She looks hungry and I begin to feel the rumbling in my stomach myself. While kidnapped, I was only fed this sloppy soup stuff. Given it was my only food source, I just ate it.

"We should probably find some food and shelter." She nods in agreement.

She looks a bit scared as she looks around the forest. It is pretty dark and barely any sunlight shinning through. By where the sun was, I think it is about 4 o'clock. We begin walking and I hold her hand to show her that I will protect her. She smiles at me understanding my silent message.

We pass many trees, trees, more trees, logs, shrubs, bushes and more trees. It starts to get dark and we still haven't found any shelter or food.

"Hey, Sam! Over here!" Quinn calls out to me. We reluctantly let each other go hoping to find something faster. I make my way over to where she is crouched.

"What is it?" I squat down next to her and from the looks of it, she has found some sort of berries.

"Pick some of these. They are a safe kind of berry… I'll be right back." She gets up and wanders over to a fern and starts pulling the leaves off. I turn my attention back to the berry shrub and begin picking them. Quinn then makes her way over and it looks like she has woven a basket out of the fern's leaves. I smile, "What?" she looks at me curiously.

I let out a small laugh, "Any other hidden talents you've kept from me?" She lets out a laugh as well.

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and see." I smile at her lovingly. She then snatches the berries out of my hand and laughs, "Stop staring at me and help me put these berries in the basket that way we have some food. You can go hunting when we see something that we can hunt, 'kay?" I nod in response. I love it when she takes charge… I find it endearing.

We spend the next hour collecting as many fruits from the trees we pass and putting them in the handy little basket Quinn made. I manage to hunt a squirrel with the knife I found. We continue walking and we are about to give up on the shelter and sleep outside when I find a cave. I motion Quinn to stay while I check it out. I go inside and it seems fine apart from the couple of cobwebs. I gesture Quinn over and we set up.

We don't have much apart from the knife, berries and Quinn's very handy skill of making leaves into things. While I build a fire outside the cave, Quinn starts to make a blanket for the two of us. I cook the squirrel and clean it out with the convenient river that is near our cave.

While it cools down, Quinn and I strip down and make our way over to the river to wash ourselves. It is dark out so Quinn stays close with me. The water is cool on our roasting skin from the long walk and hunt. We snuggle up in the water and talk about the events of the day.

"I'm scared Sam. What if they find us?" I can see the fear in her eyes.

"I won't let them touch you or take us. I promise"

"How long are we going to be in the forest?" She nuzzles her face in my neck and I pull her closer.

"Honestly? I don't know," I can feel her stiffen. I rub her back comfortingly and she begins to loosen up, "I think we should camp here for a while and find our bearings, rebuild our strength. I'll work out where we are using my skills from training and then we'll head off from there. It could take a while though. I'm still kind of new at this stuff." I let out a nervous laugh. She pulls back and smiles at me before giving me a kiss.

"I trust you. Whatever you think, I'll go with." I smile at her, "As long as we are together… I will be okay." I smile at her and I feel my heart warming. I lean in to capture her lips in a soft kiss that then gets a little more passionate. We grip on to one another and let's just say we showed our love for each other right then… in a river.

We made our way back to the cave and sat in front of the fire that dried us off. We then got dressed in our washed clothes from the river and made our way into the cave. I found that Quinn had made 3 blankets; one to sleep on, one to cover us and a spare. I also found …a worn backpack?

Quinn seems to read my thoughts as she answers my curiosity, "I found that when I was getting more leaves. I found a first aid kit, 2 bottles of water, a packet of nuts, a couple of packets of sultanas, 4 sandwiches, a pair of binoculars, some casual clothes which I thought we could wear and there was a sleeping bag next to it."

"Wow, all essentials… good job Q!" I give her a quick hug and peck and make my way over to the bag to pull out some clothes. I chuck a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that looks like its for a man because it looks massive, to Quinn. I also found two pairs of boots which is strange but anyway… good for us. I find a black t-shirt and some cargo shorts for me. We get changed and leave the boots near the bag for in the morning. I chuck our clothes in the bag and set up the sleeping bag.

We decide that we will use the blankets Quinn made for when it gets hot at night and the sleeping bag when it is cool. Right now, it is pretty cool so we are going to share the sleeping bag.

When we are ready, I hop into the sleeping bag followed by Quinn and I zip us up. We snuggle close to try and keep the warmth in but mainly because I want to be as close to her as possible.

I watch as her hazel eyes slowly close and I can feel her deep breathing on my chest. I tighten my arms around her out of instinct and feel hers do the same absentmindedly. I can just hear her faint snoring and as I look at the this beautiful figure curled up next to me… I cant think of how I got so lucky. I dream of the beautiful blonde and our future as I feel myself beginning to drift off.

_As long as we are together._

…

What do you think? Review!


End file.
